La vida en un segundo
by moni-less
Summary: ¿Por que Ed siempre va con Winry para que repare su automail? ¿No se supone que la alquimia podría reparar ese brazo mecanico?...Por cierto, no tengo idea de por qué puse ese titulo


Era de Noche en Rizembool, y Winry estaba trabajando en un nuevo diseño de automail para Ed, a decir verdad, extrañaba tener a quien golpear con su llave, pero lo mas importante, extrañaba esos ojos ambar con los que soñaba todas las noches, su único consuelo, es que él iba en camino, aunque fuera solo para que le repararan el brazo mecanico, pero ella lo vería, y entonces le vino a la mente una extraña pero cierta pregunta_ ¿Por qué Ed viene a que le repare el auntomail, si esta rodeado de alquimistas que pueden hacer esto por mi? _una posible respuesta cruzo por su mente, pero la desecho al instante _¿Para verme? definitivamente Win, ese tipo esta haciendo que pienses cosas extrañas ¿él? ¿preocuparse por mi? ni en mis mas dulces sueños._

* * *

-Hermano deberías dormir- pregunta en un tren, una armadura

-Eso intento Al, ...solo pensaba... por qué Winry nos espera cada que vamos a Rezembool, es algo ironico, considerando que cada que vamos es porque mi brazo esta hecho pedazos

-Creo que es porque de verdad nos quieren cerca, si lo piensas vamos maximo 3 veces al año, no dudo que nos espere con ansias, ademas de que debe de extrañar parcticar tiro al blanco con alguien tan pequeño

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANO, ARMADURA DE PACOTILLA?!!!!!!!!

-Solo bromeaba, sabes a lo que me refiero

-Creo que tienes razon, Al. Creo que de verdad nos extrañan, pero prometimos no volver hasta que recuperaramos nuestros cuerpos-

-Lo sé, pero deberiamos visitarlas de vez en cuando, tengo la ligera sospecha de que nos necesita

-No digas tonterias Al, ella es la persona mas fuerte que conozco, dudo que necesite a alguien a su lado- respondío mas para sí mismo que para su acompañante

-No lo sé Ed, tal vez sea muy fuerte y todo... pero no te has puesto a pensar en sus sentimientos ¿verdad?

-Buenas noches, Al- fue la única respuesta que recibio de su hermano, sabía que estaba despierto, y tambien sabía que Ed solo quería evitar el tema para no querer desistir en su misión, pero eso no explicaba el por qué Ed no mostraba interes por ninguna chica lo mas probable era que él estuviera enamorado de Winry, lo cual era muy probable a estas alturas de su vida; Ok Al conocía demasiado bien a Ed como para saber que él sentía algo por Win, a pesar de ser amigos de la infancia y todo lo que se les ocurriera, eso no los excluía de ser hombre y mujer

* * *

-Winry, ya es tarde, deberias descansar un poco, él no llegará hoy, si no hasta mañana- decía una pequeña mujer con una pipa en la boca

-Lo sé, pero es para que Ed y Al no demoren, ya sabes que cuando tardamos en terminar el automail Ed se pone como fiera enjaulada

-Win, le estas dando motivos para regresar rapido a central, deberiamos demorarnos a proposito para que se queden un poco mas de tiempo

-Tal vez..., creo que tienes razón abuela, iré a dormir un poco, si los horarios del tren no los demora, estaran aqui en la madrugada, bien hasta mañana abuela

-Descansa Winry

* * *

-Ahhh, al fin llegamos, creí que jamas llegaríamos- decía un chico rubio mientras bajaba de un tren de carga

-Si, hermano, al fin podrás ver a Winry

-uh- la cara de Ed se paralizo y le dio una buena paliza a Al por decir eso (aunque en el fondo estaba totalmente de acuerdo las palabras de su hermano)- y ni se te ocurra volver a decir algo asi ¿entendiste Al?

* * *

Despues de tanto caminar hacia su "casa" llegaron ante la puerta donde los esperaban tía Pinako y Den

-Buenas chicos, me alegra que al fin hayan llegado

-Gracias tía Pinako, ¿y Winry?- su respuesta no tardo en ser contestada, pues una llave inglesa lo golpeo en la cabeza desde la parte de arriba de la casa

-¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A TU BRAZO?

-Nada que no puedas reparar, sin embargo eso ya lo sabes y no debes intentar matarme con esa maldita llave

-Bien, si no intentaran matarse, tal vez lo entendería

Entraron en la casa y Winry reviso el brazo de Ed, ok, esta vez Ed se habia sobrepasado en cuanto a la destruccion de este; la mirada asesina que le lanzo Winry en eso momento fue de lo más aterradora para Ed, ya que sostuvo su llave en alto y con esta casi le rompe la cabeza por el mal trato hacia "una obra de arte de la mecanica"

-Bien, le hiciste demaciado daño, asi que dudo tenerlo para esta misma noche, deberas esperar un poco- ni ella se la creía, bien sabía que el brazo nuevo estaba en su taller casi terminado

-Oh, no te preocupes Win, no me interesa regresar muy pronto a central para ver al "coronel sarcasmo" burlarse de mí, por nosotros tardate el tiempo que quieras

-De acuerdo, pero despues no te quejes

-Claro que no, entre mas tiempo, mejor

Pasaron la noche en el cuarto donde dormian cada vez que iban de visita, Ed reflexionaba acerca de que Winry haya dicho que tardaría en estar su brazo un poco de tiempo, su brazo jamas tardaba en estar listo mas de 3 días, era extraño, asi que decidio ir a preguntar a Winry por que decía tardar mucho

Mientras tanto Winry terminaba de hacer los ajustes al automail de Ed, mientras se preguntaba si de verdad se había tragado la historia de que tardaría varios días en terminar el nuevo brazo, para su suerte esa pregunta se soluciono casi al instante, ya que por la puerta del taller entro el que ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento

-Win ¿Qué haces? -pregunto sorprendido al ver su brazo sobre la mesa terminado y solo haciendol los ajustes -¿Me mentiste? ¿Como pudiste hacer esto? ¿Sabes que queriamos regresar a centrar rapido?

-Eres un idiota!!!!!!!!!!- decía una rubia con lagrimas en los ojos, mas lo ultimo que sintio Ed despues de que le dijeron que era un idiota, fue la llave inglesa en su cabeza

-

-

-Mira, ya desperto- decía una armadura con la cabeza frente a su hermano

-Oh, que bien, creí que no despertaria tan pronto

-¿PRONTO? lleva 5 horas desmayado

-NO ME MOLESTES, AL!!!!!!!!!!- decia la rubia con los ojos llorosos de coraje

-¿Por qué me golpeaste con esa maldita llave, Winry?- dijo el mayor de los Elric, con las pocas fuerzas que estaban regresando a su cuerpo

-Porque eres un idiota, por eso... y, para mi desgracia... eres el idiota del que me enamore- dijo Winry, lo ultimo apenas perceptible, ya que no quería que él la escuchara, sin embargo, de todas formas lo escucho

Ed no podía creer lo que acababa de salir de los labios de su amiga, pero eso sí, algo en su interior se regocijo. Ni siquiera fue conciente del momento en el que con su único brazo sano atrajo a Winry hacia él, con modo bacilante acerco su rostro hacia el de ella, se miraban a los ojos, hasta que al fin, los labios de ambos rubios se tocaron.

Ella se sintio la persona más feliz del planeta en ese momento, sentía como si toda su vida estuviera pasando en un segundo, todos los recuerdos que tenía con el rubio, todas las noche que soñaba con él, todo, tada su vida paso en un segundo frente a sus ojos.

Él por su parte, era dichoso al sentirse amado por primera vez despues de que muriera su madre

Al, solo observaba la escena desde el otro lado de la sala y se preguntaba si algun día podría saber lo que es amar y ser amado

* * *

Muy bien, se que quedo cucho, pero dejenme algún review no les custa nada, acepto lo que sea, desde criticas constructivas, hasta jitomatazos


End file.
